Personal Question
by Ace of Emeralds
Summary: The Doctor has a personal question for Rory. Cue confessions, kisses and a very sleepy Amy. Eleven/Rory oneshot. Shameless slashy fluff.


**I am cheating on my OTP. It feels so _good. _**

**Okay, this fic is for my buddy, Guitargirl222. Happy birthday, Lizzy! I love you! **

**This is set sometime after "Day of the Moon" and before "The Black Spot" (that's what it's called, right? Sorry if I'm getting that wrong) Yeah, and it's Doctor/Rory, a little bit of Rory/Amy and kind of Doctor/Rory/Amy. So, yeah, _slash_. Don't ya love it? I sure do!**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all its characters are the property of the BBC. I am making no profit from the writing or posting of this fanfiction. I own nothing!  
><strong>

"Personal question," the Doctor said, looking over at Rory slightly nervously

Rory looked up, surprised, from the couch he was lounging on by the console. "Another one? My, my, we are getting familiar, aren't we?" His eyes sparkled slightly with humor as he smiled with the Doctor. Ever since he and Amy had gotten married, Rory had been getting along with the Doctor much better, often staying up late to talk to him in the console room.

It was during these late night (well, as close to night as you can get in a time machine) talks that Rory had learned about Rose, Martha, Donna, the Master, Gallifrey and all the other things that made up the Doctor's mad patchwork quilt of a life. The Doctor in turn had learned about Rory; his favorite bands, (the Beatles and REM) his favorite foods, (Indian and Italian, fittingly enough) and, of course, the story of his life and growing up with Amy.

Rory and Amy loved each other very much, that was clear but the Doctor couldn't help noticing that the pair was always on edge, passionate and intense rather than affectionate. And, of course, Amy was the one who ran the relationship. When the Doctor and Rory were alone together, he got to watch Rory open up and relax, laughing and talking without the fear of being called "stupid" or "idiot". Not that Rory minded the (usually) good-natured insults but sometimes enough was enough.

"Well," the Doctor said, staring at a fiddly bit on the console as though he was trying very hard to make it move on its own. It didn't. "Can I ask then?" Rory nodded and said, "Shoot. I may not answer though."

It was the Doctor's turn to nod now. "Fair enough. I was wondering if you've ever loved anyone besides Amy. Really, properly, spend-the-rest-of-my-life-with-you kind of loved," the Doctor said, almost shyly. There was a moment of quiet as Rory considered the question or, more likely, considered whether or not to answer said question. "Yes, Doctor, I have."

The Doctor blinked, turning to look at Rory in mild surprise. He hadn't been expecting an affirmative answer, he was only fishing for more information about Rory's life, although he never would have admitted that to anyone. "Who was she?" Rory raised his eyebrows, looking slightly annoyed. "_He, _Doctor. And I'd rather not tell you who it was."

Well, that was... unexpected. The Doctor had always assumed Rory was straight but he supposed that him being bisexual (well, assuming that he was, the man was married to Amy) wasn't too surprising. After all, Rory wasn't exactly the epitome of masculinity. He was too adorable for that.

"Can you tell me what he was like?" the Doctor asked, now powerfully curious. Rory gave a wistful little smile. "He was mad and brilliant and completely oblivious. Cute as hell, but he wore the weirdest clothes," he said, laughing at what the Doctor assumed were fond memories. "What about you, Doctor?" Rory said, looking over at his companion.

The Doctor looked at him questioningly. "What about me what?" "Ever been in love with a bloke?" The Doctor nodded almost immediately. "You gonna tell me who it was?" The Doctor shook his head. "What was he like then? You have to answer, I told you mine." The Time Lord hesitated for a moment before walking over to the couch to sit beside his human best friend.

"Budge up," he said and Rory moved over to make a space next to him. He sat down and cast around for a way to explain. "Um," he said, "he was. Well, he just _was, _you know? He was loyal and funny and adorable but none of that really mattered. Well, no, it does - er, did matter but he could have been none of that and I would have loved him anyway because he was just so... _there. _He had a really great nose too..." Rory nodded, letting his words sink in.

Then, of course, they hit him like a truck full of several tons of cement.

"Nose?" he said, looking at the Doctor, who started, guiltily and started babbling, looking anywhere but at Rory. "Oh, well, that is - er, it wasn't exactly - " Rory placed a hand on the Doctor's chin and turned his face to his own. The Doctor's words died away and he looked at Rory with a nervous question in his eyes.

Rory responded by tracing the Doctor's lips gently with the pad of his thumb. The Doctor let out a soft "oh" and Rory took his hand away and leaned forward until the Doctor could feel Rory's warm breath ghosting across his lips. The Doctor leaned in until his bottom lip was just brushing Rory's. Rory gasped and pressed his lips firmly to the Doctor's, effectively snogging him senseless.

When they broke apart, one of Rory's hands was in the Doctor's hair and the Doctor had his arms wound around Rory's waist. The Doctor leaned back in to hesitantly, very sweetly kiss Rory on the corner of his lips and then, chastely, on the mouth.

"Oh. Oh wow," a familiar Scottish voice said from behind them. Both men started and looked around, instinctively clutching each other tighter. "Oh god," Rory whispered as he saw his wife standing behind them, hair mussed and eyes full of sleep, looking at them with a half-dazed expression.

"That," she said, matter-of-factly, "was hot. More of that." She waved her hand vaguely between the two of them. "Carry on. I'm just going to get some hot chocolate. Er, I'm assuming we're not getting a divorce, Rory?" Rory shook his head, emphatically. "Lovely," Amy said, smiling. She turned to the Doctor. "Well, I don't mind sharing. You could share me too, of course," she said, giving him as seductive a look as she possibly could when she was in pajamas with messy hair.

The Doctor looked uncomfortable and shook his head slightly. She clutched a hand to her heart in mock-sorrow. "Ouch, that stings, Doc. Oh well. A girl can only dream," she said, giggling. "'Night, m'poncho boys."

She shuffled off to the kitchen to get her hot chocolate and the Doctor and Rory looked at each other. "I agree with Amy," the Doctor said, grinning faintly. "What about?" Rory said, slightly alarmed. "We should most definitely carry on," he said, pulling Rory in for another kiss.

In the kitchen, Amy sighed in relief. Thank god, those two had gotten that worked out. She could feel the UST from two corridors away. Seriously.


End file.
